


Anger managment

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: After an injury + Calming the others anger (with sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger managment

It was in the middle of the night and you were fast asleep when you woke up from the loud sound of your front door slamming shut. Waking from your deep slumber, you blinked and sat up and looked around a little bit groggy. Then you heard Victor`s curses and swears from the kitchen. Knowing your boyfriend, you knew that when he sounded like that, he had either unfinished a hit or was injured. And he never left a target alive. Worried, you got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen in your flowery pyjamas shorts and black tank top.

“Victor?” a hint of worry could be detected in your voice.

You only got a grunt in reply and when you walk into the kitchen, you found him shirtless and washing a fresh wound on his shoulder. Running up to him, you grabbed a cloth and pressed it against the wound.

“What happened?“ Victor only grunted again and pushed your hand away. Sighing you looked sternly at him, “Let me help you, Okay?”

Another grunt came from the hitman, but he let you help him clean the wound. You checked his back, at least the bullet had gone straight through.

“Now, tell me what happened!“ You voice calm yet firm as you continued to clean his wound. 

“That fucker had a bodyguard I didn’t count on,” he gritted and clenched his jaw.

Now you understood why he was angry. He had made a mistake and he hated that. Victor had to be in control of everything and when he wasn’t, he didn’t know what to do with the feelings it brought to him. He didn’t understand them, the feelings of failure and disappointment so he only let himself build up a rage inside of him and lashed out his anger. Mostly at you because…well, you were the only person he held close in his life, so you were the only one around to receive his anger. You were use to it by now and had found different ways of dealing with it.

You took out the suture kit you had in a drawer in the kitchen and gave him a bottle of whiskey. Victor took a few sips before you gently began to stich his wound all while he still fumed with anger, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Even though he didn`t got hurt so often, you were used to stitching him up after his so called work.

Every now and then he winched when you pushed the needle through his skin and every time he stared angry at you and rambled curses over you. But you ignored them, you knew it wasn`t really you he was mad at, it was himself and he just let off his steam over you. You finished by patching him up with a tourniquet and a bandage around his shoulder.

“There you go,” you said smilingly and looked up into his dark eyes. The anger was still there and he only huffed without giving you a thank you.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked.

“Hmpf! Talk? There is nothing to talk about,” he declared and leaned against the counter. You looked calmly at him and put your hand on his forearm.

“Well…sometimes it helps to talk about your mistakes…” The moment you said that word and saw Victor`s eyes bore furiously into yours, you knew you had just made your own mistake. He grabbed your wrist, pulled away your hand from his arm and pulled you close to him.

“I. Don`t. Make. Mistakes,” he whispered darkly, so close his lips almost brushed against yours. Then he let you go, pushed you away so hard you crashed against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Victor only looked away, ignored your low whimper of pain and you knew it was only because he didn`t want to let go of his anger. That would mean he had to let his other emotions come to surface and Victor would do anything to prevent that, even if it meant hurting you. But you didn`t give up, you knew of a way to remove his anger.

Slowly you walked up back at him, placed your hands on his waist and looked up at him. Victor looked curious back at you, wondered what you were up to. When you kissed him lightly on his pecs, he pushed you away once more and looked away. You grasped his chin and moved his head back to you.

“Come on babe, you know this drill. Use me. Let me be your anger management,” you purred and smiled at him. 

Then you continued leaving kisses on his chest and moved down over his stomach and he let you, he submitted to your offer and moaned as his anger slowly faded away from each and every one of your kisses. When your mouth reached just above his belt, Victor grunted and spurred you on to continue. As you kept leaving kisses on his lower abdomen, your hands worked on his belt and unbuckled it. Then you quickly unzipped them and pulled down his black jeans and boxers in one swift move. Victor stepped out of them and you lifted each of his feet to take of his socks. Now he was completely naked in all his pale glory and you licked your lips seeing his erection throbbing proudly at you.

“Please babe, I need you,” he husked.

That was all that was needed to prompt you into latch your mouth onto Victor’s cock, lightly sucked the precum that had accumulated and teeth bluntly grazed against the underside of his cock. You bobbed once, swallowed a third of Victor’s cock into the wet suction of your mouth then you let go of his cock with a pop.

“Fuck girl,” Victor groaned and you attached yourself on his cock again. 

Your tongue worked itself around him, dig into the slit when you pulled up and Victor closes his eyes and let himself recline back against the counter, a hand buried into your hair to guide you along the length of his cock. Steadying yourself on his thighs, Victor dug both his hands into your hair and lifted his hips up in short thrusts and fucked your face, saliva dribbled down your chin and gagging noises resonated as you tried to relax your throat.

“F-fuck…stop! I want to cum inside you.“ Obediently you stopped and smiled up at him. Victor pulled you up and led you to the couch where he sat down with you standing in front of him.

“Take of those useless clothes,” he said darkly. 

Smirking you did as he said, slowly pulled your tank top over your head and exposed your naked breasts elicited a low growl from him. You proceeded with your shorts, slowly wriggled out of them and dropped them to the floor. 

Victor grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto him with a grunt. He wrapped his mouth around one of your nipples, sucked and bit eagerly and you grabbed his head with a moan, pulled him closer into your soft roudness. Victor released your nipple from its heavenly pleasure as he layed down on the couch and took you down with him. You adjusted yourself on top of his body, your legs rested on each side of his hips. Slowly you lowered down on his cock and he slipped inside your warm womanhood. Rotating your hips you moaned and felt Victor`s hands on your body, pushing you back and drawing you forth. Steadying your body on his, you held onto his chest and bucked your hips expertly.

“I wanna see you cum,” Victor murmured lustfully, his hands came down to grip you bottom. “Cum for me babe, cum hard on my cock!”

You threw your head back and arched your back, worked your hips back and forth. Victor’s hands came to where they connected, fingers ghosted between your folds. He found your clit and lightly rubbed his fingers against it. You could feel your orgasm creeping up faster and faster with every stroke of Victor’s fingers. A tight little ball started to form in your stomach, your pussy started to throb and ache around his cock and the base of your spine began to get heavy.

“Cum on,” Victor urged, bucked his hips up and sent a sharp jolt of pleasure to your quim.

Feeling your body stiffen against him, your back muscles seized and your lower back arched. A rush of euphoria overcame your body and your breath hitch in your throat. Mouth partially a gap, you fell forward, your body shuttered and shivered as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on you.

Victor caught you before you collapsed completely. His arms wrapped around your back protectively, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he held you on his chest and pushed his hips up into your still throbbing pussy. You felt him still under you, his cock buried to the hilt inside you as he cried out and gave you his release. Thick strong ropes of cum coated your insides and painted your womb.

Slowly you lowered yourself completely against him. Victor’s softening cock finally slipped out from your body and rested against your inner thigh. You could feel his rapid heartbeat against his chest and a small slick of sweat covered his chest. Victor chuckled as he still breathed heavily and you lifted your head to look into his dark eyes. The anger was gone now, replaced by pure satisfaction and you smiled at him.

“Better?” you asked.

He smirked back at you, “Better!”


End file.
